


This Water Runs Deep - Part 1

by Cali_se



Series: Deep [5]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: A weekend away.





	This Water Runs Deep - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth part of the Deep series, in which Walt and Jesse go away for the weekend to Silver City, NM and environs. Many thanks to my beta Melanie_Athene for her help sorting out locations. :)

Jesse's quiet in the passenger seat, has been ever since they set out. Apart from the short breaks they've taken for coffee, Jesse's cigarettes, and then lunch, he’s barely spoken at all. Walt glances at him now and then, concerned, but he's convinced that all will be well once they get to Silver City; and when he takes Jesse to bed, he'll make him forget his own name, never mind what's been going on. 

It had taken a little time and effort to persuade Jesse to come away for a weekend. For one thing, all kinds of fresh shit had hit the fan, leaving him nervous and jumpy. No doubt about it, things were getting serious. But now, here they are, tentatively starting out on a 'getting away from it all' weekend. Getting away from it all, in their case, being a whole lot more of a big deal than it would normally be. Well, whatever, Walt's going to give it a damn good try. 

They haven't mentioned their conversation in the car outside the diner since it happened. Walt had called Jesse the following morning as promised, after an evening spent thinking only of him whilst trying to engage with his dinner guests. Jesse had taken his sweet time to answer, but eventually, after a few attempts, he'd come round. They'd met up the following day for business, and then gone for tacos. When they'd said goodbye, a quick peck had become a full blown kiss, and they'd held on to one another for a long time before going their separate ways.

And now they're going to be together for two nights. And Walt is up one more lie.

***

Jesse flops face down on the bed as soon as they enter their room, while Walt takes a few moments to look around. It's nice and cosy, with a big bed and a lovely view. It'll do very nicely. Walt sits beside Jesse and pats his leg. "Okay?"

Jesse nods into the pillow.

"Did you get a look at our view?"

"I'm just gonna lie here for a while..."

Walt pats his leg again and nods. "Okay." He smiles to himself as he continues. "Er, remind me, Jesse. Who drove the entire way here? And which one of us has a... _few_ more years on the clock? Not to mention certain... _minor_ health concerns..."

Jesse rolls over to face him, and Walt is relieved to see a cheeky smile. "So what's your point?"

Walt smiles back at Jesse, then leans in to kiss him and feels the answering press back as Jesse's lips respond. It feels so good, to finally be alone together again like this. 

"How about freshening up?" Walt suggests. "I'll bet they have a great shower. I'll go check it out while you rest your poor tired self."

The shower is _really _good. Walt stands beneath the warm water and lets it do its job and revive him. He recalls his shower with Jesse in that small motel room not so long ago, and the conversation they'd had in the parking lot afterwards. The feel of Jesse, hot and heavy in his palm, the hungry look in his eyes as they kissed... and the sadness in those same eyes as he'd driven away.__

Jesse's been busy making coffee; Walt sits on the edge of the bed wrapped in a towel, sipping at the hot, bitter liquid while Jesse showers. Jesse's in and out of the bathroom in just a few minutes, wrapped in a matching towel, hair all wet spikes, his eyes shining. Walt holds out his hand and Jesse goes to him. A couple of tugs is all it takes to send Jesse's towel to the floor. When Jesse undoes Walt's towel with one swift movement, Walt laughs. "I'm guessing you've done that before." 

Jesse nods as he eases Walt back onto the bed. "Oh, yeah!" 

Walt pulls Jesse on top of him as they kiss. Droplets of water drip from Jesse's hair as they begin to move together, arousal to arousal, friction building moment by moment until they both reach the point of no return, spilling wet and warm against their skin. They pull apart for a moment to mop up and then come together again to snuggle, Walt's fingers raking through Jesse's damp hair while Jesse's fingers caress Walt's chest. They're so relaxed, they drift off to sleep. 

Walt wakes with a start, and for a moment he forgets where he is. Then he glances across and finds Jesse lying beside him, still fast asleep, his naked body laid bare. Walt allows himself the luxury of looking before gently nudging him awake. 

"Jesse, it's past five! We need to get up and get ready for dinner." 

*** 

They've been seated in a cosy, secluded corner of the restaurant at Walt's request. Jesse has donned a suit, not quite at Walt's request but certainly for his benefit. He's not used to wearing one, Walt can tell, but boy does he look good enough to eat. 

"I feel like I'm getting interviewed," Jesse says, anxiously fiddling with his cuffs. 

Walt laughs and pours out some wine. "You look like you're on a dinner date to me. Just relax, Jesse, enjoy yourself. Any idea what you'd like to do tomorrow? Drive out and find a pretty spot by the lake, set up a picnic maybe?" 

"Or, y'know, we could just stay in bed until it's time to leave," Jesse says. 

Walt reaches out and takes Jesse's hand. "That's very tempting." 

When the waiter brings their main course to the table, Walt keeps his hand exactly where it is, and doesn't take his eyes off Jesse. A thrill runs through him. It feels like a declaration, as well as sailing too close to the wind. 

"How is it?" Walt asks as Jesse tucks in. 

Jesse nods his approval. "Mm, really good. You know, I eat all kinds of crap at home. I really do."

"Yes, I had noticed." 

"This--" Jesse jabs his fork at his plate. "This is awesome." 

"May I try a little of your pasta?" 

"Sure." 

"Mmmm," Walt says, as he takes a mouthful. "That is good, Jesse. Here, have some of mine." Walt takes a piece of his chicken and swirls it around in its sauce, then he offers it to Jesse. "C'mon. Try it."

Jesse smiles and leans forward to take the chicken. Walt watches his lips wrap around the fork, and his swift tongue as it catches some sauce. He swallows. "Good?" 

" _Really_ good. What is that? In the sauce?" 

"Tarragon." 

"I remember my aunt liked to cook this, er, this chicken thing with corn. It was her special dinner, you know. Birthdays, anniversaries, any excuse. And I loved to eat it, 'y'know, because she liked to cook it." 

"You still miss her." 

"Yeah, I do." 

"You can never really prepare for losing someone you love." 

"No--" Jesse pauses. His eyes practically burn a brand against Walt's skin with their intensity. "Do you think we could we talk about something else?" 

Walt nods. "Okay." He reaches for Jesse's hand again and kisses it. "Can we talk about how lovely you look tonight instead? Can I tell you how much I'm looking forward to taking you to bed later? How much I want you? How fucking you makes me feel alive. Is that okay, Jesse?" 

Jesse stares wordlessly at Walt for a moment. "Yeah," he says at last. "That's, er, that's all... fine." 

Walt smiles and kisses Jesse's hand once more, holding his gaze steadily as he does so. "Let's have some dessert." 

*** 

They get back to their room around eleven, a little merry but the right side of sober. They let themselves in and instantly get the giggles about nothing. As they straighten up and pull themselves together, Jesse reaches over and undoes Walt's tie, Walt reciprocates, then takes Jesse in his arms. Their lips meet in a kiss that is slow and tender. Jesse lets out a small moan as Walt slips his tongue inside and Walt feels the answering nudge against his groin as Jesse responds to the contact. 

They walk the few steps to the bed, shrugging off their jackets, unbuttoning their shirts, and then sink down onto the covers. As Walt continues to undress the young man lying beside him, kissing every bit of him that he can reach, he recalls the first time he held his naked body in his arms, just a few short weeks ago in that dingy motel, and how amazed he'd felt when they'd made love at last. That amazement has not diminished; and he knows he's fallen deeper in with every kiss, every touch, every tear. It's ridiculous how much he needs this - all of it, everything, warts and all. And he knows it's been like this from the very first day they named it. Deep within the lust and the desire they've found something special, a shared space that feels a lot like a home. 

Tonight, Walt wants to make love to Jesse for as long a time as he can, thrusting deep and slow as though they have all the time in the world and not one thing other to do with it. And he wants to gaze at Jesse's face the whole time he's doing it, because he's fallen totally in love with watching Jesse when he's turned on: the subtle changes in his eyes, the way he bites his bottom lip, the flush in his cheeks, the softly murmured curses spilling from his pretty mouth. It's become something of a ritual, more than an obsession. 

And tonight Jesse doesn't disappoint. He is something to behold as he takes Walt inside him, adjusting to the feeling, relishing the sensation of fullness as he always does. They lie still for a few moments, Walt buried deep, waiting for Jesse to open his eyes. When he does so, he's looking straight into Walt's and there is so much trust there, mixed in with the desire and the yearning, that Walt is almost undone right then and there. 

"Okay?" he says. 

"Yeah." 

They smile at each other as Walt starts to move, slowly, carefully, watching Jesse's face all the while. Jesse's breath starts to catch a little and he bites his lip and Walt's arousal surges at the sight of him. 

"Oh god, Jesse. You feel so good," he says, as he thrusts inside him, holding back as much as his lust will allow, being as gentle as he can. 

Jesse takes Walt's hand and brings it to his lips, taking his fingers into his mouth as the intensity between them builds. 

"You're still mine, aren't you?" Walt says. "You're still mine." 

Jesse moans as Walt changes his angle and hits his sweet spot. 

"Say it. Say it, Jesse." 

"I'm... yours. I'm-- _Oh, fuck._.. Don't stop..." 

Despite his efforts to keep it nice and slow, Walt can't help speeding up, and soon they fall into a silent rhythm, words dying on their lips before they're formed. They come within moments of one another, crying out each other's names; it's within Walt's peripheral awareness that they're both trembling. He holds himself still and deep inside Jesse as his climax subsides and feels Jesse's arms tighten around him. 

After a shower, they lie together beneath the covers and snuggle, safe in the knowledge that they have the time to do so. It's a luxury they've not experienced too often. Walt doesn't have to rush off anywhere and they have the whole night and another whole day and night to follow. Walt knows that it would seem crazy, wrong, to anyone else, but the lies he's had to tell to be able to have this weekend all seem worth it, because Jesse is lying in his arms and Jesse's head is resting on his chest. 

Within minutes of the light going off, Jesse's fast asleep. Walt holds him close and listens to his soft breathing. It's a little bit of bliss. He closes his eyes and waits for sleep, and finds Jesse's words coming back to him in the darkness: " _...think about it, you don't need to leave. We could be together every single night..."_

Right now, that feels like the best idea Walt's ever heard in his life. 

TBC


End file.
